Another Melody
by shopaholicme
Summary: Edward's thoughts when he first hears the fetus' thoughts. Continued from p. 325 of Breaking Dawn. First fanfic! pls. R&R D


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything here just the story**

EPOV

This all my fault. I shouldn't have put Bella to this kind of pain. But I couldn't say no to her because a deal's a deal. But still, seeing her through this….blasphemy, it pains me more to see her going through this every single day.

And to make it worse, Rose and Jacob always insult each other whenever they meet. I've grown tired of Jacob's blonde jokes. I've already heard most of them anyways. I just ignored them and stared at Bella, who still looked more than beautiful even though she had circles under her chocolate brown eyes. She had just asked Rosalie another refill for her cup.

_I love you_.

"Did you say something?" I asked Bella in a puzzled tone. I stared at her and she stared back. We both looked confused. Eventually, Jacob also stared.

"Me?" Bella asked after a second. "I didn't say anything."

_Mommy. _someone thought again. Who was that?

I got off the couch, moved onto my knees and leaned forward over her. "What are you thinking about right now?" I asked.

Bella just stared at me blankly. "Nothing. What's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" I continued to ask.

"Just…Esme's island. And feathers." She blushed in saying this. _Mommy_

"Say something else." I whispered.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

Just then, I was surprised of what I heard next. _I love you Mommy_. It was the fetus. It loved her. It didn't want to hurt her, it loved her. In order to hear more clearly, I placed both of my hands in an ever so lightly way, against Bella's stomach. I heard Rosalie gasp. _.God!_ she thought.

"The f –" I swallowed, I didn't want to upset Bella "It…the baby likes the sound of your voice."

There was a short beat of total silence. Well not totally, I can still hear their thoughts except Bella of course.

_See Edward, the baby loves Bella –Rosalie_

_What the hell! –Jacob_

"Holy crow, you can hear him!" Bella shouted, then winced. I gently rubbed the top peak of her belly where it kicked her. _Sorry Mommy_ the fetus thought. "Shh," I murmured "You startled it…him." Then suddenly Bella's eyes were wide and full of wonder. She patted the side of her stomach and said "Sorry, baby."

I tiled my head toward the bulge on Bella's stomach. I listened hard.

"What's he thinking now?" she demanded eagerly.

"It…he or she, is…" I paused, listening to it's thoughts. And looked up into Bella's warm eyes it was filled with awe, just the same as mine's. I really wish I could hear her mind right now…even just a peek. "He's _happy_," I said in an incredulous voice. Her breath caught, and it was not impossible to see the adoration and devotion in her eyes. Suddenly, tears overflowed her dazzling eyes and she smiled.

"Of course you're happy pretty baby, of course you are," she crooned, rubbing the bump on her stomach while tears continuously flowed down her cheeks. "How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ, of course you're happy." EJ?

"What did you call him?" I asked out of curiosity.

She blushed again. It was so lovely it dazzled me. "I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want…well, you know."

"EJ?"

"Your father's name was Edward, too."

"Yes, it was. What–?" I paused. _I love you Daddy_. The baby–_our_ baby thought. "Hmm."

"What?"

"He likes my voice, too."

"Of course he does." Bella was almost gloating now. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?" Her words sent my unbeating dead heart fluttering like a bird.

"Do you have a backup plan?" Rose asked as she leaned over the back of the sofa. Her face was like Bella's, it was wondering and at the same gloating. "What if he's a she?"

Bella wiped her tears away. "I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking…Ruh-nuz-may."

"Ruhnezmay?"

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?"

"No I like it." Rose assured her. "It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so _that _fits." _Really fits…_ she added in her mind.

"I still thinks he's an Edward."

_Daddy._ The baby was smiling by the thought of me.

"What?" Bella asked. "What's he thinking now?" I laid my ear to her stomach this time. I heard several gasps. _Mommy_ the baby thought upon hearing Bella's voice, _I love you so much. I'm sorry if I hurt you sometimes. I didn't mean it. I don't like to see you in pain Mommy. I'm just so big and strong like Daddy. I love you._

"He loves you," I whispered "He absolutely _adores_ you."


End file.
